A Fearless Oneshot
by Abbyy94
Summary: Song Fanfic, Jacob and Nessie's first date. Song is Fearless by Taylor Swift.


_**AN:Alriigghhtt, so I don't have a beta and i was rushing to got this oneshot out because i'm planning a oneshot week. Where I write at least 1 oneshot a day and post them. So if there are any mistakes i'm really, really sorry!!**_

**_I don't own any characters... :(_**

* * *

"Aunt Alice!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I had tears in my eyes. Tonight was going to be my first date with Jacob, the love of my life, one of my only reasons to live.

"Black wedges" Aunt Alice said while jumping onto my bed. She was a quick little one.

"I was considering those but what if I fall and make a fool of myself! And then everyone laughs, then he laughs" my hand came up to my chest and I was hyperventilating.

"Honey" Aunt Alice said from the bed. "Nessie!" she said while getting up "Renesmee Carlie! Listen to me right now! Absolutely nothing is going to go wrong on this date! Really? If you fell Jacob would never laugh at you…remember he is your best friend. Now the black wedges will look amazing with that dress. So just put them on cause you have like 5 minutes util he picks you up." I started breathing normally again. I finished getting ready and was about to walk down stairs when I heard my dad say that Jacob was here. Everyone turned to the door and of course, Jacob walked in.

"Heya, where's Nessie?" Jacob asked a bit nervously. He was wearing a black button up shirt, dark jeans and some black dress shoes.

Everyone looked up at me, then Jacob turned his head. I heard his heart speed up. Then he smiled one of the smiles that made my legs go weak and my heart skip a beat.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm, let's go" I waved goodbye to everyone and walked out.

The car ride to port angles was normal. We talked as if this wasn't our first date, but just a normal 'hang out'. The restaurant C'est Si Bon was gorgeous. I was amazed. After we ate, had dessert and Jacob paid the bill we walked back to his car. Knowing me and my stupid self, I wanted to dance right here in the parking lot...cause that's all this perfect date was missing….dancing.

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way**_

_**The street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement **_

_**Walk me to the car **_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there **_

_**In the middle of the parking lot **_

_**Yeah**_

"I love that dress" he whispered to me while gently grabbing my hand pulling me out of my thoughts.

_Omg, omg, omfg! He's holding my hand!_

"I do too, it's the best one I have"

We got in the car and started heading home. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful features while he was driving. His glowing russet skin, soft lips, dark brown eyes. He ran his hand thru his short hair; it's as if he does this to make me want him more. Like slow torture but better.

_**We're drivin' down the road **_

_**I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now **_

_**But you're just so cool **_

_**Run your hands through your hair **_

_**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**_

"Nessie, I just got this sudden idea…let's go cliff diving. Cause it'll be your first time and I want all your first times with me"

_whaa?_

Jacob realized what he just said and started to blush, his eyes grew wide too "Wait…no… not…oh god…. Not like that first time… Well that too…never mind...ugh…I'm just gonna shut up now" he quickly said. I giggled "Don't worry, I know what you mean. And sure, let's go" my phone started to vibrate, I opened it and it was a text from Aunt Alice _Before you ruin that dress look under your seat. I had a vision of you coming home with a ruined dress and I was not going to let that happen! Love ya! Have fun (;_

I was confused. I reached under my seat and pulled out a black and white purse. Jacob glanced at me with a questioning look. I shrugged because I had no idea what it was. I opened it and found a green tank top and black shorts for me, and a pair of grey swimming trunks for Jake.

"Aunt Alice is smart! I don't know what I would do without her" I sighed happily.

-------

" I promise I won't let go. Alright?" he said squeezing my hand tighter.

"I know, I trust you" I let him know. Little did Jacob know, he made me absolutely fearless.

"Okay, 1...2...3" and with that we ran right off that cliff. The feeling of the wind on your face, and nothing around you was so thrilling. Before I knew it, we hit the water. Jacob's warm hand was still in mine.

"That was amazing! One of the most exciting things I've ever done! Oh, thank you! thank you! thank you for doing this with me!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Your welcome, we will do it again. I promise" I pulled away to look at his face and smiled. He warmly smiled back. Once we got to the shore it was raining again. We changed back into our dry clothes.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this **_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first **_

_**Fearless **_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

-------

We pulled onto the street of my house.

"I don't want this night to end" I whispered sadly leaning my head on the passenger window.

"It's alright, we'll have plenty great dates" I smiled so wide when he said that. He turned his head and studied me for a second. As if he was trying to memorize exactly what I was wearing.

_**So baby drive slow**_

_**'Til we run out of road in this one horse town **_

_**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat **_

_**You put your eyes on me **_

_**In this moment now capture every memory**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless **_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

-------

We were walking up hand in hand to my bedroom door. I was so relieved to come home and have no one in the living room waiting for me. Once we reached my room I turned to face him.

"Tonight was great, I don't know how it could get any better then this" he whispered.

"Me neither, nothing is ever going to compare to this"

_Kiss me! Please! Just kiss me already! _I silently begged. We were still holding hands and I prayed that he didn't notice I was shaking out of pure excitement. He put his free hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer till his lips touched mine. It was soft and gentle, and I wouldn't of had it any other way.

_HE'S KISSING HER!?_ We heard my dad roar from the backyard.

We started laughing, he turned to leave "Bye Ness"

"Bye Jake" I gently closed my door.

_I love you _I thought.

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway **__**my hands shake**_

_**I'm not usually this way but**_

_**You pull me in & I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', **_

_**it's fearless.**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this **_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless **_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress **_

_**Fearless**_

* * *

_**AN: This is the link to Nessie's outfit--- **_

http://s283{DOT} photobucket {DOT} com/albums/kk281 {Slash} abby102194/One%20Shot%20Pictures/

Make sure to put in the 2 DOTS and the 1 SLASH! :)


End file.
